


Batman vs Batwoman

by DontAskWhy



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Bashing, Feels, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: Batwoman took over for the Bat when he was gone. But Batman has just returned and he has a few things to do...Please don't read, this one is just therapy for me. Read my other works, they're much more of stories!
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, mentioned
Comments: 20
Kudos: 23





	Batman vs Batwoman

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this for a while. Nervous on how others would react. This isn't a real story, just something I need to get this off my chest before it consumes me. I recommend reading my other works. Anyone who thinks differently, I respect your opinion and hope you still have a good read.

Batwoman talked smugly about outsmarting some guy to Supergirl in her borrowed headquarters of the Martian Manhunter and his human defenders. Superman and other heroes were also listening to the tall tale when the doors suddenly burst open. Everyone turned and gasped at Batman, alive and pissed off, walking with purpose as everyone parted for the Dark Knight while the man walked straight up to Batwoman. Before anyone could say anything, Batman grabbed the cloth at her chest and ripped off the symbol of the bat from her. All froze with open mouths as Batman turned back around and began to walk away. "How dare yo-" Kate started.

But the Bat whipped around and shoved the cloth in her face with fury, "You don't deserve this symbol. If you want to go all out on your 'own power' then consider yourself cut off from _my_ supplies, _my_ help, and _my_ symbol. Go strike out on your own without _any_ help. See how far you get. And by the way, I turned in that little cyber terrorist you were harboring." Then stormed out without another word.

* * *

Hours later, Superman flies into the original Batcave with the life size t-rex and giant penny displayed around, along with dozens of Batmobiles. Kal glides up to Bruce, mask off, and sitting at his desk. Staring stoically at nothing. "Bruce, don't you think that was harsh? And where have you been?"

"No and with the Green Lanterns."

Clark groaned, "Can you be more specific?"

Then the Bat stared with his infamous glare at the Man of Steel, "As soon as I got back I quickly went through the video footage taken from her cowl, she held an injured man hostage, let a serial killer go on a number of occasions just because she was her sister, she let a terrorist go just because she too was gay, she reviled that both her public identity and secret identity were both gay because she let her pride get in the way of the lives around her, and she killed two unarmed men in cold blood!" The bats in the ceiling screeched and flew off at the booming voice echoing in the cave. "That woman let her personal feelings get in the way of justice and she has blood on her hands, she doesn't deserve the symbol of the bat, she doesn't even deserve to be a free woman. I should put her in jail where she belongs." Already getting up and bee lining for the car.

Superman goes right in front of him, "Easy! Easy, listen, she was just doing what she thought was right."

"Exactly! What _she_ thought was right! Not what the law says! They're there for a reason, Kal! To keep civilized society from collapsing into chaos and destruction! To keep lives safe! But at every turn she sentenced far more lives to death than saving them. I won't have a monster like that roaming around!"

"Bruce!... Don't you think you're being hypocritical?"

"What!?!"

"Didn't you kill the Joker?" Kal put his hands on his hips.

"Kill? Joker??? Nothing would make me happier but no!" The Bat went up to the computer and slammed on the keys. The screen jumped up surveillance of the mad clown chained in a green cell. "The government and the people here agreed to sending Joker to the Green Lantern's prison to keep him locked up for good!"

"That's where you've been…" Clark pondered out loud.

"What idiotic moron would say that I killed him!?" Kent kept shut, eyes shifting up and down. Wayne sighed angrily, "Luke… wanted to make her feel better for two accounts of first degree murder. Good God."

"But- why did it take you so long to get back to stop her?"

"Because, we got lost in space thanks to some tyrant called Darkseid! I had to help the planets along the way! I had to… help…" he drops in his seat, pinching his nose, "The last mission before I finally made it home. I couldn't help. I couldn't do anything." Tears welled in the bat's eyes.

Clark set his feet on the ground, and walked behind his friend in need, "Bruce… what happened out there?" For a long time, Bruce said nothing, the wind whistling between the rocks and the drippings were the only sounds.

But Superman's patients won out, "We were stuck on a planet… When we were attacked by a giant red bipedal alien. But he was crawling most of the time. The other Lanterns were busy fighting it when I fell in a tomb. I found two even larger skeletons of the same creature. And a recording… on it was the two alive. The bigger one let the other kill him, so she could eat. Then, when she gave birth_ and all her milk was dried out_ she killed herself for the sake of the child. But… he wouldn't eat her. Not even a bite as he was slowly starving to death." He took a shaky breath. "Then the boy fell in hole with me. He stopped and stared at his mother's remains before crawling up to her and laying down on her ribcage. The Green Lanterns checked his vitals… he didn't have long to live, even if he was treated. There was nothing any of us could do. Hal and I stayed behind. He conjured a blanket up for him, while I played the recording of his mother singing to him… I tried to hold his hand,_ I don't know if he felt it. We stayed there until his eyes closed. Til he stopped breathing… There wasn't anything I could do to save him. Not a damn thing. He was so young." Batman ended with defeat.

"Oh, Bruce… I'm so sorry." Kent hugged the man from behind, trying to squeeze the misery out with no success.

They stayed like that for a little while, until Bruce pulled away, "She had the options to save people, she had everything to save them, and she threw them away for her own damned agenda! Her cursed pride! When I see that witch again, I'm taking her in. Whether or not she exposes me as well." He promised grimly.

Superman wanted to say something, anything. But he couldn't. He simply patted his friend on the shoulder and said, "I'm glad you're finally back."

"Hmm… what about your cousin? Is she-?"

"She's better than that. I think. She's certainly stronger than me!" He beamed.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at this, looked the man up and down before stating, "You have Kryptonite shrapnel in your left leg and it's been poisoning you, hasn't it?"

Kal's eyes blew wide open, "How did you--!" He suddenly exploded with laughter, "Oh, it's you alright."

Batman got up, "Come on, I'll get it out." Heading to his infirmary.

"But, the doctors said-"

"Earth doctors. Not a certified galactic field medic who learned far more about countless alien anatomies than he ever would have liked to." Kal shook his head with a smile before following the other man. Wondering briefly if they could pick up what they dropped before. If there's still something more between them...


End file.
